


The Dust Kai

by Penaltygames



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penaltygames/pseuds/Penaltygames
Summary: Short drabble and half-vent piece of a post-destruction-by-Beerus Zamasu





	The Dust Kai

I used to be a god once.

I, Zamasu, was a god, and perhaps I still am. The god of dust, of particles that float in space. I should be dead, but my consciousness lives on. 

I cannot see, nor can I hear anything but my own voice. My senses are shut off, I cannot do anything. Whether my particles are still together is unknown. I am one, and I am alone. 

The only thing I have left is my hatred for the filthy beings that put me here. Beerus. Goku. I know you are unable to hear me, for I cannot hear myself, but I pledge undying hatred to you.

The other timelines will succeed. When they do, I, in one sense or another, will succeed as well.

Do gods die?

**Author's Note:**

> Do they?


End file.
